


DISTANT ☾ WOOZI

by frustratednina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bachelor of Music (BM) in Music Production and Engineering (MP&E), Berklee College of Music, F/M, Fluff, Joshua has a sister idk too, Music, Producers, Seungcheol said don't come to pledis lol, Slow Burn, Woozi met his match, bassist, composers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratednina/pseuds/frustratednina
Summary: 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧ᴬʳⁱᵃⁿᵃ ᴳʳᵃⁿᵈᵉ
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**본 책에 등장하는 인물, 지명, 기업, 사건 등은 실제와 관련없음을 알려드립니다.**

_All characters, places, companies, and incidents in this book are fictitious._

𝙸 𝚂𝚄𝙿𝙿𝙾𝚂𝙴

𝙸 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝙼𝚈 𝚂𝙲𝙰𝚁𝚂

𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴

𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴

𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚈𝙴𝙳 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝙼𝙴

𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁

𝚃𝙷𝙰𝙽 𝙼𝙾𝚂𝚃 𝙿𝙴𝙾𝙿𝙻𝙴

𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴.

ᴺⁱᵏⁱᵗᵃ ᴳⁱˡˡ


	2. 🌙 MUST

**Jihoon is sedulous like he always was.** In today's music show, with the responsibility to step up and represent the group, the role of a leader has significantly expanded. He is expected to be mature and be able to handle the attention and focus that is often on them. With the other two leaders of performance and hiphop unit, their most important task is to take care of the other members—to motivate the group.

It is also crucial that the vocal leader must be well-spoken. Jihoon must be able to introduce the song, the theme, the concept, or the group itself. He must as well as serve as a mediator for the whole group. In other words, the leader is in charge of the maintenance of the well being of the group in all aspects. It was a task incalculable worth to a team.

Jihoon has learned to always step up for everyone since his trainee days. He, along with is members, were able to bring the team and the whole company to greater heights.

The passion was unbelievable, and his love for music was bigger than anything else. His compositions were always meant to be bound for something greater, so here he is now: a leader of one of the biggest boy groups in K-pop. Jihoon has managed to bag and rightfully earn the respect of being one of the greatest self-producing idols in the industry.

There are many people who listen to K-pop music nowadays and there are many fans of different idols. But some people don't know the hard work and difficult times they've had to go through as a K-pop idol. For years, Jihoon never knew how music has impacted him so much. But he knows very well that he loves what he is doing. Heck, he was even passionate about it.

Being a producer does not rely on an audience or other band members or a camera. Before, he only did it to channel his feelings and thoughts. The things he sees, the people he cares about. He even thinks that it is the closest thing people have to magic. Because it can be developed in any way imaginable.

The greatest magic, however, is how great things came about for him through music. It has become within everything and everyone. Every Carat in the world is able to connect to him and understand his feelings. Well, for the team's feelings now, too.

Even though he can't have all that he wants, he was thankful and forever grateful for always receiving love. Especially when he always believed that he doesn't deserve it. He has the parents and his members, and the Carats.

He was contented. And that's all that really matters to him.

But sometimes he can't help but feel like an outcast. For sure, he was happy. There were just times when he feels like something is missing, he just don't know what it is.

Sure, it's sad when he realizes that he actually doesn't have someone to go home to except his members. He loves them but you everyone has their own businesses. His mom and dad lives on their own.

Maybe he just wants to have someone who would get him and listen. He just wants to have someone who is willing to listen to a song because the lyrics means everything he was trying to say. Because there's this something he found that makes him crave, and he plays it on repeat until he finds it.

But being single doesn't mean he was alone and lonely. He also has things to mind on his own, but he just wanted to let things do its own and fall into place a little faster.

Needless to say, he is happy. He should be happy. His career is doing so much good, his life is comfortable, and he has everything. There's nothing to be worried about.

What will happen, will happen.

The members continued practicing the choreography as he watched to make sure that everything is good when their manager came in the room. He said, "Woozi-ya, come with me to the recording room for a while."

It must probably be about the finalization of the edited version of Left & Right to be used for the music shows.

As he passed by the corridors of the company's building, an unfamiliar face has caught his attention. It was a girl, and she was saying something into the microphone in front of the glass. He squinted his eyes, and behind the behind the glass is Vernon with headphones on.

Vernon was carefully listening, nodding as the unfamiliar figure instructed things to him while constantly adjusting all the buttons.

They stopped outside of the particular room, and they went inside.

"Vernon-ah, we'll do the doubling right away. And then it's going to be the last one, right?" the girl nodded as he continued working according to her instructions.

When Vernon finished, he thanked everyone who was helping them and then bowed to her. He said, "Thank you so much for helping, noona."

The girl smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing, Vernon-ah. Next time, don't randomly pick chords out of thin air. Always keep in mind about chord progressions."

He was nodding and then he smiled, "Thanks again, noona."

"Don't mention it," she smiled as Vernon stepped out to hug the girl.

"I owe you one," Vernon asked as they hugged each other briefly.

"You don't have to, but I need you to step out now and head to practice, alright? I still need to work on something," she said as she shifted her gaze on the guy who was just standing near the doorway.

Jihoon then looked at her. For the first time in his life, he has felt so much passion just by looking at someone. He thought that nothing was more impressively dangerous than a girl who knew what she was doing.

When she left, she accidentally brushed her skin against his. It was not awkward. But it was indescribable. It was not another minute when he realized that the his dongsaeng was waving at him.

He patted his back quickly since he needed to follow to the practice room.

The vocal leader started working to finalize the music show versions of Left & Right, as well as getting all the other songs done for their new upcoming 7th mini album entitled Henggarae.

He was really excited, because everything is almost complete... well, except the song that Seokmin and Jisoo is working on.

Speaking of Seokmin, he felt a buzz on his pocket as he leaned back on his chair. There was a text from him. It read, "Hyung, I'm really sorry. It will be finish by tomorrow I promise you that."

He sighed before setting down his phone. It was a good thing that he was done with most parts of the album, and that Seokmin was not here. Jisoo had to take care of legal documentations.

As a leader, it could be a little frustrating sometimes. He knew very well that composition as well as arrangement takes time. But he just wished that his members also understood the pressure of being pressured. He wanted to be a hyung to his dongsaengs, but at the same time he wanted them to look at him as their leader.

Jihoon quickly replied. He didn't know what to tell him as the younger promised him today, so to avoid saying anything more, he just sent, "Okay."

Before he carried on working, he closed his eyes for a bit to relax.

He now also thought of the things he should still do for later. But out of nowhere, he remembered how his members are actually trying to get her a girlfriend.

The idea made him chuckle. He didn't get why his members kept insisting the necessity to have someone who would 'take care' of him as they would see it.

Through his experiences, he learned that love easily confuses people because it is always in flux between illusion and substance, between memory and wish, between contentment and need.

Jihoon was a young man who believed that things will fall into place on their own. He always believed that interfering with what was written by the odds will not bring goodness. And he just wanted to be patient to what comes to him.

Until then, he just wants to laugh at the confusion, to live for the moment, and know that everything happens for a reason. Being content with what he has is not settling for what he has. It is learning to see what he already has in a way that he might have otherwise overlooked.

Jihoon was always patient, because he always believed that the best things happen unexpectedly—may it be career or love.

When he exhaled a deep breath, his right hand which was on the table, suddenly felt something. He opened his eyes out of curiosity, and it was a charm bracelet that probably belongs to a girl. There were was a lion, a music note, and a guitar.

On the lion charm, the letter J in uppercase letters is engraved. He looked at the charm bracelet closer and examined it. Jihoon felt curious. He was just not sure what to do with it. If he is to just leave it there or keep it.

The train of his thoughts were interrupted when his manager asked him if he was alright. He then finally shook off everything he was thinking to focus on the things needed to be done. He will never be motivated all the time. **Jihoon is always disciplined to start doing.**


End file.
